mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Comic Book Tattoo
''Comic Book Tattoo '' is an Eisner Award and Harvey Award-winning anthology graphic novel made up of fifty-one stories, each based on or inspired by a song by American singer-songwriter Tori Amos, published by Image Comics in 2008. Rantz Hoseley, longtime friend of Amos, served as the book's editor. Together, Hoseley and Amos gathered 80 different artists for collaboration on the book. Comic Book Tattoo includes an introduction by Neil Gaiman, creator of The Sandman series and another longtime friend of Amos. Background From the start, it was decided that Comic Book Tattoo would not be comic book versions of music videos for Amos's songs, nor illustrations created from literal interpretations of Amos's lyrics. Of her role in the project, editor Hoseley said, "It was very important to Amos that she see how the different creators were treating 'her girls' (the songs), but at the same time, not tying the creator's hands or make them feel restricted in any way and making sure that they felt the freedom to tell the kind of story that they felt strongly about." When approached to contribute to the project, the graphic artists were asked to create a story that reflects that which the songs make them feel. About the finished collection, Amos said, "I have been surprised, excited and pleasantly shocked by these comics that are extensions of the songs that I have loved and therefore welcome these amazing stories of pictures and words because they are uncompromisingly inspiring. It shows you thought is a powerful, formidable essence and can have a breathtaking domino effect." Stories * - Song is a B-side from aforementioned album © - Artist served as a colorist (L) - Artist served as a letterer Editions Comic Book Tattoo was initially made available in three formats, with the addition of another special edition released in November 2008. The available versions are; * Paperback ISBN 1-58240-964-1 * Hardback ISBN 1-58240-965-X * Limited Edition Hardback (Leather bound encased, signed by Tori Amos and uniquely numbered) ISBN 1-58240-966-8 * Special Edition Hardback (With a slipcase cover) ISBN 1-60706-031-0 Awards and recognition * 2009: ** Eisner Award for Best Anthology: Comic Book Tattoo: Narrative Art Inspired by the Lyrics and Music of Tori Amos, edited by Rantz Hoseley (Image) ** Eisner Award nomination for Best Publication Design: Comic Book Tattoo, designed by Tom Muller, art direction by Rantz Hoseley (Image) ** Harvey Award for Best Anthology: Comic Book Tattoo, edited by Rantz Hoseley See also *''Put the Book Back on the Shelf'' References External links *Comic Book Tattoo on ToriAmos.com *Comic Blog Tattoo, official creators blog *SHE'S YOUR COMICS: Tori Amos' "Comic Book Tattoo", Comic Book Resources, April 3, 2008 *CCI: "Comic Book Tattoo" Inspires New Amos Music, Comic Book Resources, July 27, 2008 *CBR TV: Tori Amos, Comic Book Resources, August 4, 2008 *The Second Supper Review of "Comic Book Tattoo" *2009 Eisner Award nominees *2009 Harvey Award winners *Designer Tom Muller discusses the design of Comic Book Tattoo Category:2008 books Category:2008 comic debuts Category:Comics anthologies Category:Comics based on bands Category:Image Comics graphic novels Category:Tori Amos Category:Eisner Award winners for Best Anthology